


Late nights

by Umokyeah1234



Category: Dream SMP Minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umokyeah1234/pseuds/Umokyeah1234
Summary: Do not make this popular. Do not share this with anyone. Btw I’m a bad writer so idk I this will be any good.
Relationships: dream george





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Do not make this popular. Do not share this with anyone. Btw I’m a bad writer so idk I this will be any good.

Dream and George have been friends for years. They decided it would be nice to plan a visit with each other. George would go to Florida for two months and stay with dream. So in November George flew. He was finally going to see Dream in person. Dream had sent him snaps of bits of his face. George had seen his body, known how tall he is. But this, this was different.

They had always just been friends. There was never anything between them. They had never felt things deeply for each other. This changed once they saw each other in person, could look at one another’s body and face. 

“Hello!” George said as he was coming out of the airport.

“Hiiiiiiii!” Dream said.

They were so excited to see each other but it was different than they thought it would be. It wasn’t like they were just meeting for the first time. They already knew so much about one another. But it was still different. They got home and George unpacked. Dream’s house was small so they had to share a room. They did not think it would be anything at all, just two bros hanging out. That’s what they thought. 

The feeling started to arise, they both knew it. It was only the first night. They started wanting, needing. They shared a bed, they were close together.


End file.
